A Pirates Life for Me
by KrAzI JaY
Summary: Itachi wants the Sharingan, but so does Sasuke. Whats this? Orochimaru has it? And who is this annoying pink haired girl who came from the water and joins Sasuke's crew? Che. Bloody Pirates. A Pirate story that you'll want to read!SasuSaku, NaruHina


**Yep!! I'm back with a new story!!! That is a swashbuckling pirate one!! (What? I actually used to live on a BOAT in the Caribbean; it was bound to happen sometime.) POTC gave me this idea…though this is different. Eh, well I hope you enjoy!!**

**A Pirates Life for Me**

**Chapter 1**

"Captain…Captain…CAPTAIN!"

"Shh! Shut up dobe! They'll hear us!"

"Well you could have answered the _first _time I said it!"

"Be quiet, here they come."

Two men came walking in the now empty cave…empty that is of people. It was always filled with treasure, but the pirates would keep to the code…well it wasn't _really _a code, just a legend, a legend that the treasure in that cave was cursed if someone dared take it. But enough about the treasure.

"Are you ready to give up the ship? I got what you wanted, now its time for your end of the deal Orochimaru." A man with black haired that was tied up in a low ponytail demanded.

"Che. _His _ship? More like _mine._"

"Teme, I thought you told me to shut up earlier and now here you are talking!"

"Aye…the deal ay? What deal?" Orochimaru smirked, before snapping his fingers. "Have you forgotten that we're pirate's foolish boy? Or are you just getting old, _Itachi?_" As he snapped his fingers his crew of men came out from behind the crevices around the cave.

Itachi smirked. "I haven't forgotten which is why I came prepared." As he said this as his crew had already begun coming in the cave in the rowboats that he had of course waiting outside to come in on his order.

"Men…do with them as you please." Orochimaru hissed, taking out his own sword as his crew began advancing on Itachi's.

Itachi simply nodded at his crew, giving them the silent permission to attack as he took out his own sword. He charged at Orochimaru, clashing swords with his.

"I _will _get the Sharingan back!" He growled as he backed away slightly.

"Ah, that's where you and I see differently." Orochimaru hissed back.

"Eh, well now seems like a good time aye Captain Teme?" The blonde haired boy said as he observed the fighting chaos below them.

"Yes, while their all distracted. And it's Captain Sasuke! Stop calling me teme…dobe." Sasuke growled before climbing down from the large rock they were hiding on.

"Yeah yeah, I will once you start calling me Naruto!"

The two men…well young men (they were only eighteen) jumped down onto the rocky ground, stepping carelessly on the gold coins and other assorted treasure towards the map that lay now unprotected on a large chest.

Sasuke crept up to it and snatched it, shoving it into the side of his shirt.

"Alright, let's go…while their still distracted." He commanded as he glanced at the still fighting duo. He fought back the urge to jump in…what he wouldn't give to give two of his biggest enemies a piece of his mi—

"Uh…captain, I thought we were leaving?" His first mate said as he nudged Sasuke in the side.

"I know! And don't touch me!" He hissed the last part out. He shrugged off the last thought; he couldn't risk getting killed now…not while he was so close to getting what was rightfully his. The Captain and his first mate crept along the side of the cave, making sure to keep out of eyesight of the rest of the crews.

"Hurry up Naruto, we don't have all day!" Sasuke whispered angrily as he jumped into the rowboat, Naruto stuck his tongue out childishly before jumping in after him.

"Hurry up and grab the ores." Sasuke commanded. "Why cant you?!" Naruto argued, Sasuke glared at him. "Because I am captain, now do what I say!"

Naruto rolled his eyes, muttering incoherent curses before grabbing the ores and rowing the boat towards the exit of the cave.

"Arr, you think you can win against me?" Orochimaru laughed. "I have the map and its staying that way." He narrowed his eyes while clashing swords with Itachi again. "You won't have it for long; I'll make sure of that!" Itachi fired back before pushing against his sword.

They both chose this moment to look over towards the chest, now noticing that the map was gone.

"The map!" They simultaneously yelled. They glared at each other. "You! Where is it boy?" Orochimaru hissed.

"I could ask you the same question old man." Itachi glared back.

"Oi! Captain, look there!" Some random crew member yelled out, pointing towards Sasuke and Naruto who were now nearing the entrance of the cave.

"Sasuke…" Itachi whispered through clenched teeth.

"Ay, your little brother is just praying for a death wish." Orochimaru hissed again, drawing his gun. Itachi clenched his jaw at this, clenching his fist but not drawing out his own gun.

"Oh…shit." Naruto said as he looked forward from where he was rowing.

"What?" Sasuke asked as he turned around, finally spotting Orochimaru…who was aiming his gun...towards them.

"Oi, Naruto…start rowing faster now." Sasuke said as he took out his own gun and aimed back towards Orochimaru.

"Shit shit shit shit…" Naruto chanted as he frantically began moving his arms.

"This boy is beginning to become a problem…"Orochimaru said as he fired his gun.

"Gah!" Naruto screamed as he ducked down, the bullet flying past his head and past the youngest Uchiha who was still standing and seemed unfazed. He aimed at Orochimaru and fired.

Orochimaru stepped aside just in time as the bullet flew past where he was just standing. "Che…his aim isn't too bad...for a brat." Orochimaru added the last part.

Itachi glanced at his brother and his idiotic friend, and saw that they were alright. "Stupid foolish brother…" Itachi whispered, glaring.

* * *

"Chea!! We made it out alive!! Now let's hurry before they catch up!" Naruto yelled as he climbed aboard the _Kunai_ (Yeah yeah, stupid name for a ship but its Sasuke's temporary ship, so it has to have a sucky name!)

"Shut up dobe." Sasuke said as he got pulled up by his crew upon 'his' ship.

"How'd it go Captain, did you get it?" Shikamaru asked as he helped his captain aboard.

"Aye, we got it. Now hoist the sails and head east around the corner of the island. We need to lose them as soon as possible; this ship can't take another beating like it did last time." Sasuke commanded we he grabbed his hat and through it over his head.

"Aye aye, Captain." Shikamaru said lazily as he commanded the rest to hoist the sails.

"You think they'll be mad, Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he stood beside his best friend and captain at the side of the railing. Sasuke chose to ignore Naruto calling him by his name, and answered instead.

"Aa, of course they will."

"Well it _is_rightfully yours." Naruto said simply. Sasuke rolled his eyes at this. "Hn, but you think they care?"

Naruto sighed as he looked towards the setting sun on the horizon.

"Damn, Bloody Pirates."

* * *

**Whoo! The prologue is now done!!**

**Don't worry, Sakura comes next chapter, this was just kinda introducing the story line which is if you didn't get it:**

**Itachi wants the Sharingan (The main ship in this story) And so does Sasuke…which he has the right too, since it was left to him. Orochimaru however has it right now. Why? You'll just have to wait and find out why.**

**So keep reading and reviewing and I shall keep writing!!!**


End file.
